Love in the Lifestream
by DarkHeianPrincess
Summary: Sephiroth and Aerith meet in the Lifestream. Can his greatest sin ever be forgiven? Rated M for sexual content.


_I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of the characters; they are all property of SquareEnix._

**Love in the Life Stream**

As he floated through the void of green light, he could feel the energy of the Lifestream caressing his body. It was like a lover's hands smoothing over his naked flesh and through his silver hair. He was too involved in destroying the Planet, that he'd forgotten feeling of a woman. Sephiroth couldn't help but relish in the beautiful sensation. He felt himself harden and rise.

She'd been there as well, also receiving such pleasure through the Planet's core. Aerith wondered if this is what it was like to make love. Having died a virgin, she'd never had the chance to experience the touch of a man. Now she sighed and moaned at the feeling of her throbbing wetness.

It was truly unbelievable. Together they floated in a world of complete serenity, completely unaware of one another. Tossing his head back, Sephiroth slid his hand down his chest and to his massive erection. With trembling hands, Aerith caressed her small but firm breasts, massaging them timidly. So this is what death is like, neither of them could ever have imagined they'd receive such tremors of pleasure in the Lifestream. Sephiroth sensed another presence near him, his eyes were closed in rapture, but he could almost taste the woman nearby. Aerith sensed the man, the voices in the Lifestream whispered for her to move away from him, but her body urged her to remain thus. Sephiroth reached out in the direction of the woman, gently running his fingers through her hair. He knew not that it was Aerith, only that she was a woman, and he desired her. Aerith reached behind her, touching his face with soft hands. Sephiroth slid his hands around her body, encircling her waist and pulling her against him. She moaned and laid her head back against his shoulder. His tongue slipped from his mouth and licked her neck. He took hold her breasts and squeezed them tenderly. He pinched her tiny nipples, emitting tiny mewling from her lovely throat. Keeping her eyes tightly shut, she turned around his arms and raked her hands down his rock hard chest. She buried her face in his neck and embraced him. He smelled her hair, moaning at her lovely scent. He did not look into her face, only felt her, but he knew she must be beautiful. He lifted her and pressed his lips to the soft place between her breasts. She moaned softly, trembling in his arms as she allowed him to handle her. He kissed and licked around her nipples, remembering how to please a woman. Aerith ran her hands through Sephiroth's hair, tugging and kneading.

_I've never known a man_, she thought, _how do I please him?_

But her thoughts were interrupted when the man slid his hand down her body to her untouched womanhood. She cried out softly when he tickled her smooth lips. She tried to close her legs in reflex, but he pressed his knee to her apex. She returned her eyes to his neck in an attempt to hide from him, but she allowed him to open her legs and apply sweet friction to her. Sephiroth rubbed the velvety head of his penis against Aerith's lips, making her gasp. He slowly slipped it between them, groaning at her wetness, and swiftly seeking out the slick pearl between her legs. Aerith bucked her hips and threw her head back. Her breaths came out in hot hard puffs, her clitoris tingled and she fought the urge to scream. She let her body go limp and she leaned back and let him do as he pleased. Sephiroth held her with his right hand on her rear, supporting her lower body as he slid against her. Then, without warning, he slid directly into her. She was more than ready for him, wet and hot. Aerith gasped in surprise when he invaded her.

_No pain? Mom told me it would hurt the first time._

_So tight, so wet…I'd almost forgotten…How could I avoid this contact for so long? _

It was so strange. There was nothing but the feeling of being filled up. She remained limp and he took hold of her hips. Due to their floating state, Sephiroth had no leverage in which to thrust, so he mashed against her. He ground his hips against hers, gyrating the very best he could. He was just as much as a stranger as she was, trying to remember how to make her come.

_I_ _want to make you come…I don't know how you are…but I have to pleasure you…._

_I don't know who you are…but I want you to fill me…_

It was a feeling like none they'd ever felt before. Sephiroth pumped her eagerly, taking his pleasure from her as well as hoping to provide her with her own sweet vibrations. He buried his face in her young breasts, trying to smother himself in her. She tangled her hands in his hair, crying out for her unseen lover to give her more.

_Who are you? I feel like I know you…_

_You are mine…somehow you've always belonged to me… _

Sephiroth moved harder and faster, feeling the glow of pleasure rising in his stomach. Aerith clutched at his arms, feeling like she was being lit on fire. The warmth of the Lifestream seemed so cold to them now, the heat between their bodies far greater. Together they began to tremble and writhe, voices mingling. They battled one another one last time, only this time they fought to make the other be the first to climax. Sephiroth growled in his ecstasy, ramming her against him, as he released his semen inside her. Aerith followed close behind, screaming out as her spendings shimmered from her body. They floated there together. The whispering of the Planet was all that they could hear as they held each other tightly. They relished in the company of one another, loving every moment of it. They remained with their eyes shut, not wishing to spoil the intimate moment. Who would have thought that death would be so beautiful? As they floated through the endless expanse of the Lifestream, Sephiroth suddenly felt the urge to look upon his beautiful companion. Little did he know how beautiful she truly was? He opened his mako-filled eyes and gazed at her. He could not believe who his lover was. She was that woman…the Ancient that he'd slain. So this was his personal hell…an eternity of gazing upon the woman whose life he'd taken so viciously. She opened her eyes. She did not seem at all surprised to look at him; she was not frightened, nor did she seem vengeful.

_I'm so sorry…._He couldn't explain why he suddenly felt so guilty, in life he'd not felt such an emotion, but he was truly sorry for what he'd done to her _…I truly am… _

_I do not hate you…it was our destiny…_She did not feel any malice toward him, and she knew he was suffering.

Aerith caressed his face softly, pulling him down to her, pressing her lips against his. It was their first kiss, even during their intercourse. His lips were soft and his breath was sweet. Her kiss was most tender he'd ever experienced, when he'd kissed in the past it was an act of violence; a malicious display of lust as he'd sexually brutalized some woman he'd picked up. But this was different. Aerith's kiss was different; it wasn't lusty or violent, only soft and full of love. Love…that was what was in Aerith's heart. Sephiroth had never known such an emotion; all he knew was terror and hate, but this woman was able to drive the nightmares away.

_If we'd met under different circumstances…we could have done this in life… _

_We could have been lovers… _

_What's stopping us from being lovers now? _

_I murdered you… _

_I forgive you. _


End file.
